


I need you (Discontinued)

by ash_1026



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feisty, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kidnapped, Kisses, Saddness, Tears, plan commences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_1026/pseuds/ash_1026
Summary: All you see is pitch black. Nothing but the darknes. You feel numb. What happened during you were in the blackness. Then you remembered. Everything happened//I SUCK AT SUMMERIES *laughs*//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I did this tbh //IF THERE IS SOMEONE NAMED NAOMI DURING THE WHOLE SERIES I APOLOGIZE THAT IS MC BUT I NOW CALL HER Mc.//

All you can see is pitch black. Nothing but the darkness. You feel so numb. What happened during you were in the blackness. Then you remembered.  _Everything happened._ You were taken away from your home, your family, and everyone you love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bright sunny day. You were getting ready for school. You were so sleepy from sleeping late to finish your homework. -bing-. It was your phone. 

 

Unknown: hello…

 

You wondered if you should answer. Your mother always told you never to talk to strangers.  _But_ also you don't know what they want. You could be doing a huge favor for them and be doing a good deed. You were also taught to help others.

 

Mc: Hello who are you

 

Unknown: Oh good someone answered

 

Unknown: I've been trying to contact someone for hours but no one seems to answer 

 

Unknown::(

 

Wait. How did this person know you. "Ive never texted a person called unknown" you said in a low voice. 

 

Mc: Wait how did you find me on this app

 

Mc: ???

 

Unknown: Idk your name just appeared here as well as some other people

 

Unknown: Anyways I found a phone and I really wanted to return it to the owner but I'm not in town at the time

 

Unknown: I was wondering if you can a leave a note for this person

 

Unknown: I'll give you an address I found on this phone if you agree to do it for me

 

This unknown person really seemed suspicious to you. You don't know if you should listen to this person. There is a chance that someone could be waiting for you at the address and kill you at any moment you stay. There is also another chance that this unknown person is telling the truth and you could be doing a good deed. 

There was a long silence. Then unknown texted again.

 

Unknown: Please do it for me 

 

Unknown: this phone looks really expensive and the person who lost it could be freaking out

 

Unknown: Please do a good deed

 

... why is he so needy can't he ask another person to do it. 

 

Mc: Can't you ask another person to do it

 

Unknown: No one will answer me 

 

Unknown: So far you are the only person who has answered me

 

Unknown: please do it

 

You felt so bad. What if he was saying the truth. You never went and that person that lost the phone never found it and the phone had important documents.

 

Mc: I'm going to regret saying this but…

 

Mc: I'll go

 

Mc: Thank you!!!

 

Unknown: Here's the address I found

 

Unknown: *address*

 

When you clicked the link you saw the building wasn't that far. Actually it was 5 minutes away from you and also it was on your way to school. You grabbed the rest of your school supplies and car keys and left your house.

When you finally reached your destination you saw a leaning tower. You gaped on how big the apartment was. It looked like every single thing in there was made of gold. 

When you made your way to the lobby your phone ringed again. -bing-. 

Unknown: Are you there yet?

 

It was actually suspicious that he texted you when you were inside.

 

Mc: actually yeah 

 

Mc: I just entered the building

 

Mc: I think I know why they have such an expensive phone 

 

Unknown: Wait do you know what floor to go on???

 

Wait floors?!?!?! You were afraid of heights! Right now you were praying the phone owner didn't live on the top floor.

 

Mc: No I dont

 

Unknown: Well I found on the phone that the floor you should go to is the top floor room 1198

 

Great. Just great. Now you have to go all the way up. Just remember to just leave the note and get the hell out of there.

 

Mc: ok 

 

After waiting for like 10 minutes for the elevator it finally came down to the lobby. You felt like a princess walking in such a building like this. 

 

After waiting for another ten minutes you finally arrived on the 17th floor. Good thing there wasn't a window near you. You stand corrected. At the end of the hall there was a huge window that was suppose to be the wall for this floor. 

When you arrived at the room you needed to go to, you texted unknown. 

 

Mc: ok I'm right outside the door

 

Mc: what should I put on the note?

 

After a brief second he texted back.

 

Unknown: Actually go inside the room

 

Unknown: Is there a keypad on the door 

 

You looked on the door. There was one. Wait a second how the hell would he know there was keypad here if he never came here before.

 

Mc: No there isn't one

 

Honstly you just wanted to get the hell out of there. You started getting weird vibes from this place. You just want to leave the note and go away.

 

Unknown: Are you sure

 

There is no way in hell you would enter a stranger's house.

 

Mc: ya there is no keypad

 

Unknown: Are you really sure???

 

Does this person know there's a keypad here? 

 

Mc: Yes!!! I'm sure there is not one here 

 

Unknown: Why are you lying to me 

 

Unknown: I can see you there 

 

Unknown: I know you are lying

 

Your heart stopped. He knew you were there. He can see you. You didn't know what to do. Why did you decide to come here?!?!?! You should've stayed home and ignore him,but no you had to be a nice girl. 

 

"Hello Mc"

You turned around slowly. Down the hall there a guy. He was really tall. He looked really handsome. He has white hair. His roots were red. I guess that is his natural color? His eyes. His eyes were mint color. They drew you to another world. They were such a sight to look at. Then there was a bandana covering his mouth.

"Stop checking me out cutie"

 

His voice startled you. His voice was not to deep and not to high. You feel like you can hear his voice forever. Wait did he just call you cutie? You were in danger but this handsome guy just called you a cutie. You couldn't help but to blush. 

"Aww look at you. You must be excited for what I'm going to do to you. You will go to paradise with me"

 

Paradise? What did he mean by that? Was he going to kill you?!?!?

 

"What do you mean paradise?" You asked finding the courage in you.

 

"you'll find out soon cutie, you'll be my assistant soon"

Then you saw him run to you. He stuck something in your neck. A sting. He put something inside your body. Before you can black out you felt something on your lips. It was warm. His lips were on your lips. He gave you a quick kiss. Then the world around you went completely black. You fell into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems really short just remember I'm typing on my phone

Everything is dark. You can see. You've opened your eyes already but you can see a thing. It's still pitch dark. There is a warmth wrapped around your head covering your eyes. You wonder if this going to be the end of you. Will you ever see light again. Will he just end you right now?

This person that kidnapped you has been driving what seems for like 10 hours!! You're sure you're exaggerating but still. You were afraid. Chills went up your spine. You were shivering due to the cold air inside the moving vehicle. Then you felt a sudden stop. Were you at the place he's been talking about the whole way. The only thing he's been saying during the whole ride was " _You will love the place I will bring you. It will be your new home"._

 _"_ Get out" he said with such a flat voice. 

You didn't like his attitude so you gave him one back. 

"What if I don't want to. I don't want to listen to you. And by the way how could I when you have me tied up" you said with such sass that you were sure I would make him pissed.

"Excuse me, umm lemme help you with that then." 

He said that in such a mischievous voice. Wait what is he going to do to you.

You felt the warmth that was covering your eyes slowly coming off. You felt unsure if you wanted the cloth to be on you or not. You wanted to see the light but you didn't want to see the guy again even though he is really cute.

As soon as the cloth came off. You saw him. You stared at him. He was so handsome. At that point you forgot where you were. Then something crashed to your lips. His lips were on yours once again. You gasped into the kiss. You think to your self // _this guy must really like kisses since he just kissed me twice already_ //. You wanted to pull away but your head was against the wall so you really couldn't do anything.

"Mc cutie your mine so you have no right refuse me"

What the hell does this guy want. He is making you blush so hard. Your lips are so red and swollen from all the kissing he's been doing. 

"You are staying with me now. Savior will be happy to know that we have a new member." He said with such an insane voice.

This was it you left everything behind. You're new life will start today. He drugged you once more and again you were back into the world of darkness. Where you don't worry about nothing and just relax.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make this into a really good story


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no choice

Once again you woke up. How long has it been since you were asleep. 4 hours?!? You looked around and at your new surroundings. This room has many decoration. It honestly looked like it took months just to get this room ready. Then you hear footsteps. They were loud. As if someone was stomping…no wait someone was stomping to your room. 

*BANG*

Someone threw the door open. They could've broken the door. You think this person is insane. You just want to get out of that hell hole or shithole or whatever you wanted to call it.

"Hey Mc get up now" he demanded.

You never liked the tone he gave you ever since you were kidnapped.

"No I don't want to I want to go home!" You screamed. This was really unusual. You rarely screamed. Even if you were in danger you're pretty sure you would never scream or else the danger would just end up getting near. What is happening to you.

"Listen to me! I rescued you! You need to come with me! You need to meet the savior! She really wants to see you." He spat out.

"I DONT WANT TO MEET YOUR SAVIOR OR ANY FUCKING MEMBER GET ME OUT OF HERE!"you yelled. He was getting on your nerves. You felt really strong emotions right now. You wanted to cry, to yell, to scream, anything that could take all those rotten emotions out your system. 

"Ah I see your going through your phases. While your in an unstable condition now I think it's better to not talk to savior right now with you like this." 

Can you just kill him right now. You grabbed the nearest thing to you and threw it at him. Sadly it was just a pillow.

"GET OUT NOW" you screamed with furry.

"don't be mad at me. Mc you will accept me sooner or later right now calm down and accept your new life" 

And with that he left at locked the door. You grabbed a pillow and said your emotions into the pillow. God you hated him so much. Why can't he let you leave. Is this really your new home. Will you stay in this place forever. All you wanted to do now is cry until you lose conciseness and blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

You've calmed a bit. You still hated him but you just calmed down. Should you go outside? You would need to pass by the guy... wait did he ever tell you his name? You thought for about 2 minutes. Nope he didnt tell you his name. Well that unfair. You should find out what his name is. "Ugh". You really needed to go outside and find something eat. Maybe the guy has something to eat. You looked around to see if none was around. Nope coast is clear. While you were tiptoeing you heard a voice.

"Going somewhere".

_Well shit_ you thought. 

"You need to tell me or else I'll think you were trying escape now come here" and with that he put his arm around your waist and pulled you away from the door.

"Let go of me all I wanted to do is get something to eat don't forget I'm human!" you yelled. You tried kicking him to be free but it was no use he would not let you go. 

"Hey do me a favor and stop squirming or else a punishment is going to happen to you but I think it's to early for that"

You just shivered at the thought of what he might do to you. He sat you down on a chair.  _Hey there is food here_ you thought. He just sat the other chair across and started to eat his food. You were hesitant to eating the food.  _Maybe there is poison in the food and I could die_. After 5 seconds looking at the food you just decided to eat it. It was actually good. You even thought it was better than your mom's cooking. Then it popped into your head that you don't know the guy's name. You decided to speak.

"Hey ummm.... guy what's your name?" you asked. After a few seconds of silence he finally answered.

"Why do you want to know" He questioned.

"Well I want to know how to address you without saying guy." after a long second of silence you spoke up again. "Hey I just want to know I don't like you or anything!". Then you saw a smirk on his face.  _Oh no._

"Hmm well I was getting the thought that you did like me but I guess not, after all you didn't resist my kisses".

_Well shit._ You sort of enjoyed the kisses but not really.

"Finish up eating because I'm already done". and with that he left the room. He suddenly stopped. "Also call me Saeran" and then he left the room completely.

_Saeran . Well I still hate him._ You probably don't  hate him as much but you still hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I haven't posted but here you go I'm doing this instead of my homework so I'm very sorry this chapter is short like the other two as well. Maybe during winter break I'll update more and write longer. Please bare with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's fall break but I still have homework to do so I may post at least three chapters if you guys remind me since I'm so forgetful and lazy as well

It's the next day. You're so tired. You just really want to sleep more but something loud woke you up. 

_Bang._

You jolted up the bed and started heading towards the sound.

"FUUUCCK!!!"

That's what you heard when you entered Saeran's computer room. 

"What happened? I heard a bang" you said.

"It's none of your business" he said. Then he looked up at you and then his face went completely red. You wondered why. That's when you realized why his face was red. You looked down at yourself and-

"OH MY GOD DONT LOOK AT ME FACE THE OTHER WAY!!!!"

You were wearing a loose and thin white shirt that was see through and very tiny shorts that were just enough to cover your ass. You ran to your room full speed. Once you entered your room you locked the door and just threw yourself and covered your face with a pillow. You were embarrassed and didn't want to go out of your room.

\--------------------------------------

 

> **(saeran's pov)**

Once Mc left the room Saeran just sat there on his chair looking at the direction where Mc ran to. His cheeks were still hot. He felt flustered but he enjoyed the view that he had. He didn't notice it earlier but Mc did have a body of a model. She had curves and everything. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but imagine her in his head. What was the feeling in his chest. Was it  _love?_ Was he falling in love with her. He couldn't. Could he? They just met. But saeran did do lots of background research on her. So he knew things she doesn't know he knows. He realized that he wanted her. He had to hold back but he wanted her. Saeran slapped himself. No she is only being used to hurt his brother. But can he do it with hurting him and still keep her. Yes he can. He would try to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm going to try and make things interesting now thank you for reading this :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya I couldn't stick with Naomi so your now mc xD READ THIS IN ORDER TO NOT GET CONFUSED

**Pov: Mc**

* * *

Once you were done changing you went out of your room. It was unbearable when that moment happened. Luckily Saeran was too busy to notice you getting goit of your room. 

"Well thank god" you softly murmured.

You went to the kitchen to see if there was any food in the fridge. There was a whole bunch of food. You looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30. You were surprised on how fast time went. Then you thought if you haven't ate breakfast then Saeran probably hasn't ate either. You decided to make lunch.  _Hmmm what would he eat for dinner_  you thought. You started to get some food out to think what to make. 

"Hey mc can you come here"

Saeran was calling out for her. Huh how surprising. You went to him. After a few weeks of staying in this building you thought that it was getting homey there. You got a little comfortable there. You started to actually like Saeran. A little piece of you still hated him but there was more like then hate.

"Hey mc are you listening?"

His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "Umm no I'm sorry I was deep in thought." You were had a dash of pink on your cheeks. Oh you hope it wasn't that hat noticeable.

"Like I was saying, I want you to do a favor for me."

Hmm a favor. What kind of favor does he want from you."It depends what kind of favor do you want me to do?" You sort of regret saying the question in a seductive voice because he just turned red. It was actually cute to see him all flustered. 

"N-Nothing like that! Get your head out of the gutters." He flicked your head lightly.

You rubbed the place he flicked you at. It was cute to see him get all flustered like that. You tried to stop yourself from giggling but you couldn't contain it. Then he just started to get more flustered and you laughed more of course.

"We're getting off track right now we need to focus." Once he said that you got into a serious mood."Ok so what I was about to say was that I need you to mess around with this person. He is the enemy and I need you mess him up and cause him pain."

Hmm. This sounded like it would be lots of fun but lots of drama. You liked it. "Ya ok I will do it, and actually can I add something to this plan?" You asked with such a excited tone. 

"Ask away" he said with a carefree tone.

"Can I make him fall in love with me a nd then break his heart by you doing something?"

He looked at you with shock but then it turned into a smirk. "Go ahead I wouldn't argue with that plan I actually like it."

You were happy to see he agreed with your plan. You felt sorry for the poor fellow you had to break their heart.

You kissed Saeran on his cheek and left to the kitchen to make lunch.

\--------------------------------------

**Pov: Saeran**

* * *

 

 ****What was that? He mentally asked himself. He touched his cheek where Mc kissed him. His heart started to speed and he felt weird in the inside. Was this how someone felt when they were falling in love? He sort of liked the feeling. He started to feel himself hot again. He stared at the kitchen where Mc was making lunch. He smiled at the sight of her and went back to work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was bored and decided to make a chapter I'm sorry if my chapters are getting shorter each time I'm typing on my phone since my tablet won't work on me anymore so I'm trying to get a computer thank you for the support!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving and guess what today my mom bought me a Laptop so I really don't know but maybe my chapters would be longer so excited for more chapters even though I'm the writer >.

**Pov: Mc**

* * *

 

Today was the day that you had to go to this apartment that "savior" used to live. You really don't think of that woman as a savior. Why does Saeran even think of her as a savior. While you were there she did nothing but scolded him. You were going to miss Saeran for while because you grew attached to him. He was driving you to a place nearby the apartment because apparently the group had a hacker and if he found out that you were a part of Mint Eye or well related to Mint Eye then your chance with being part of the RFA are gone.

When you guys arrived at your destination you had to tell him goodbye not forever but for the meanwhile. You looked at him and saw in his eyes something. It looked like... tears were coming out of his eyes!?!? "Saeran are you okay? You look like you are about to cry?" He looked at you with longing eyes and then in a second he wrapped his arms around you. You heard sobs amongst your shoulder. The next thing that you heard surprised you.

"Mc please don't leave me! Don't fall in love with that Traitor!' Saeran kept on yelling that over and over again. With each other scream he kept on pouring more tears out. He made you want to cry as well. You returned the embrace he gave you.

"Saeran no worries I won't be gone forever I'll be back." you reassured him. His sobs still hadn't stopped instead more came. It was time to go. "Saeran its time for me to go"

He finally let go. "Mc please....don't love another person"

You wanted to promise him that you won't love another person but then you didn't even know your own feelings. You don't even know how to think of Saeran. "Saeran I will try and not to love anyone else but I don't even know how my feelings work." You had to tell him the truth but the truth hurt. yo saw tears forming on the corner of his eyes. You thought that was the saddest things ever. "Please don't cry again." You just hugged him and then kissed him. It surprised him and yourself. You weren't even thinking. This is your third kiss but this time you were the one to go for it and it wasn't forceful. This time you got to taste him. He was tasted sweet. Before either of you two could deepen the kiss you leaned back.

Saeran looked at you with the saddest eyes ever. You were defiantly going to feel guilty after this whole situation is over. You exited the vehicle you were currently on. It was hard for you to look at him so you just exited without turning back to face him.  You were on the verge of tears but you just decided to cool off on a bench from a nearby tree.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov: Saeran**

* * *

He stared at you till you were no longer visible. He felt like someone just ripped his heart out. Even though you had to converse with her for the scheme to work it still wasn't the same. He felt emptier than usual. If she fell in love with that piece of.... then he would jut die. If it wasn't for his savior then he would've been long gone from this world and wouldn't live it this misery.

His timer went off which was telling him that it was time for the plan to commence.

 

**Unknown: Hello...**

And so the plan started to bloom. He would finally keep the girl that he might love (come on we all know he loves her!!!) and destroy his brother once and for all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha so this chapter was kind of rushed as well but at least I updated be happy for that.. Anyways Happy Thanksgiving :)


	8. A/n (Annoucement)

Hey guys it been a awhile hasn't it. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. There were two things disrupting me from updating this. One is that the website wouldn't let me write a long chapter anymore. :(!!! Also the other reason is that I became very lazy. I noticed that I haven't updated this in awhile or my other stories from other fandoms. And I just wanted to say I'm very sorry. But I do have news for you and it is that I'm going to post things on Wattpad! I will continue doing these kinds of stories on Wattpad! If you want to read more updates on this story or my other stories I will be making new stories and updating there! I hope you do come and like I said I'm very sorry and I will try to update at least once a week or more. Thank you for your time!

 

Wattpad user- ash_1026

Link- http://my.w.tt/UiNb/bWFczy0obC


	9. -Discontinued-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should’ve said this sooner

I am sorry. It’s been very long. And I’ve decided to discontinue this fic and as well and any other I have still. I’m just not interested I’m mm that much like I was before. Looking back at this fic I see that it was cringy but it was one of my first fics so I actually gonna leave it here for a memory. I might write things here or post somethings here that I’ve written on wattpad but it would not be mm related. So if people were waiting on me to finish this I’m sorry that I don’t feel motivated to finish this I hope your mind can make an ending to this little story. Anyways thank you for people who supported me here! Thank you and maybe I’ll see you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for this late notice and showing up out of nowhere! Again I’m sorry.


End file.
